Black butler: A Demons Sorrow
by Laughing-Jill-676
Summary: TWO-SHOT! What if Sebastian had lost the battle between he and Claude instead? What if they had been lovers under curse made by Hannah anafeloz? What will Claude do to bring him back? Warnings: Major character death, oocness! PLEASE REVIEW!


**A/N:** _Hi! Just a deathfic, It'll just be a twoshot... Good gad... i really am planning on writing a TON of these things! ...depending on how this goes you may cry yourself to death... you have been warned!_

* * *

Sebastian let out a strangled scream as the blade pierced his skin, going straight through the flesh of his stomach and through his back, into the stone. Agony ran through his body and all of his memories came back... Hannah had cursed him... him and his fiancee... Claude...? Confusion struck him as his happy, beautiful memories of himself and Claude came rushing back..their passionate moments as well...Claude had even proposed... but then Hannah had kidnapped them... taken their memories and made them hate each other. Cold realization washed over him, as his killer landed a few feet away. He looked up to Claude, tears ran down both of their faces. Claude dropped to his knees beside his dying fiancee. "C-Claude..." The raven gasped out, trying to smile as the figure approached him. claude looked at his lover, his fiancee, the confusion and pain in the others eyes, the blood streaking on and around him...

"What... wh-what have i done..." he said, his tears were thick and hot. Realization had just hit, knocking all the breath from him.

"C-Claude...p-please... d-don't... cry..."

"Don't speak, please, save your breath." Claude said, drawing the sword from his lover, wincing, having elicited a cry of pain from the smaller, dying demon. He pulled Sebastian into his lap.. Sebastian coughed harshly, blood spurted from his lips and Claude's tears increased, he put pressure on the wound, trying to stop the blood flow somehow...He knew it was pointless though... Sebastian was going to die... It was his fault... All his fault... Sebastian must have known he was thinking this because he spoke then.

"N-No... I-Its n-not your fault... I-I wont blame you Claude... N-Never... " The dying crow said, weakly shaking his head. He reached up and clumsily wiped away a few of his lovers tears...he was obviously trying to hide his pain. Sebastian gasped as he felt his soul start to tear away, then he clung to Claude and screamed as agony continued coursing through his body, worse than before. Sebastian convulsed inward, whining in pain.

"I-It h-hurts C-Claude..." sebastian gasped.

"I know...I know... I'm sorry... Everything will be alright...You'll be okay... Just keep fighting Sebastian..." Claude said. Sebastian whimpered as his whole body convulsed.

"I-I'm sc-scared, Claude...I-I don't want to die..." Sebastian said fearfully. he had to wonder when he started fearing death... But now that it was upon him he didn't want- no, he couldn't leave the one he loved... Could he? he could never forgive himself if he did... Claude shushed the other, whispering comforting nothings.

"Shh... It'll be okay... You'll be okay...don't be scared... just hang on Sebastian, hang on... You can do this... just please, Please don't die..." Claude said, his voice cracking several times. His hand moved from the wound to his lovers hand... It was pointless at this point anyway.

No.

No!

Claude growled in determination. He was doctor n hell.. A mage demon. he could save Sebastian yet. He quickly stood , with Sebastian in his arms, and jumped from the seemingly endless crack in the earth. Hannah gasped in shock, then spoke calmly.

"So my spell wore off... Well too bad you cant save him~! he's dying Claude! he cannot be saved! Why would you want him?! You can have me!" She said, her voice cracking at the end.

"I do not want you. And i will save him."

"Sebastian!" Came another voice. That of the new born demon Ciel Phantomhive.

"Dammit..." Whispered a very pained Sebastian. "Kill her... Claude... Kill her for me..."

"right now my first and only priority is you, i can kill her later, even if i have to hunt her like a dog." Claude said. His time was running out... he felt the final remains of his soul start top tip away from his body, and the least he could do was tell claude goodbye. Sebastian used what little strength he had left to lean up and kiss claude one last time. Sebastian whimpered again.

"G-Goodbye..." He whispered.

"No, sebastian, dont give up, please..."

"I-I... Love you..." And with that the life left sebastian eyes. he gasped for air one last time.. before he went limp...

Hannah Laughed.

Claude sobbed.

Ciel bowed his head in respect.

Claude set sebastian on the bench, and in a funeral position.

"I will bring you back... That i promise you..." He then grabbed hannah by the throat, wiping the smirk off her face. He raised the sword that had killed Sebastian up over her heart, and shoved it through tender flesh, giggling hysterically as she screamed. he threw her off the cliff in one swift movement. he then looked to Ciel rather calmly.

"Now then, Do you plan to release Sebastian and i from our contract with you? or shall i kill you as well..?"

"B-But... Claude... i am truly sorry, but Sebastian's... dead..."


End file.
